The invention relates to a housing cover for a switching solenoid housing, which accommodates solenoids for switching electrohydraulic valves, in particular as used in underground mining, with a housing cover box, which is open at a bottom side and is made from a plastic injection molded part with closed sidewalls and a top side that is integrally connected to these, in the interior of which a printed circuit board can be or is arranged, with two actuating guides on the top side for a manual operation of solenoid control push rods, with a plug connector arranged centrally between the two actuating guides, and with screw clearance holes in the corners of the housing cover box for fixing screws for joining the housing cover to the switching solenoid housing while interposing a sealing plate.
A double multi-way solenoid valve intended for use in underground mining with a switching solenoid housing with two solenoids arranged in the housing and a housing cover that can be releasably fixed to the switching solenoid housing while interposing a sealing plate is known from DE 196 46 611C1 and has been successfully marketed by the applicant for years. The housing cover used with the switching solenoid housing constitutes a special fabrication for the double 3/2-way solenoid pilot valves that are overridingly used in underground mining. Particularly when using a solenoid valve fitted with a releasable housing cover in underground mining, the environmental influences such as moisture, fine carbon dust etc. must be reliably prevented from entering the interior of the switching solenoid housing or the housing cover, as this could lead to malfunctions.
DE 201 04 677 discloses the assignment to the solenoid control push rod of an adjustment disk, which is arranged in the switching solenoid housing underneath the sealing plate and enables the solenoid switching stroke to be adjusted. For the purposes of adjusting the control push rod switching stroke, the control push rod is connected to an armature arranged within the windings by means of a screw connection, the adjustment of which enables the relative position between control push rod and armature, and therefore the switching stroke, to be changed.